Machines such as track-type tractors, hydraulic excavators, and track loaders frequently utilize undercarriages to travel along a worksite. Such undercarriages frequently include track assemblies. In a track assembly of an undercarriage, track links may be connected to one another by track link connectors such as pins or cartridges. During use of the track assembly, the track link connectors may gradually move axially within the track link bores, potentially weakening the track assembly. The track link connectors may be textured to help prevent such movement, but the textured connector surfaces may cause galling of track link bore surfaces that engage the textured connector surfaces. As a result, when the track link connectors are removed and replaced, track link material may unintentionally be removed with the connectors, thereby reducing track link life. However, the textured connector surfaces may be configured to reduce their impact on track link life.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2008/0141513 A1 to Livesay discloses a machine component configuration including a pin having a non-directional surface finish along a first portion of the length of the pin and a directional surface finish along a different portion of the length of the pin. The non-directional surface finish may be a circumferential surface finish that provides a fluid seal and the directional surface finish may facilitate press fitting of the pin in one direction while inhibiting removal of the pin in an opposite direction.